


he didn't take the time to lie

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Character Death, F/F, Gen, M/M, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: He’d been in this cell for weeks, and not once had his son come to see him. He’d been dosed regularly with a Flame suppressant, and fed three times a day, but apart from that he’d had zero contact with anyone since the day Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and a woman he didn’t know had hauled him into the cell.Sawada Iemitsu has done many terrible things over the course of his life, and the time has come to pay his dues.(Part of my KHR Sentinel-Guide AU)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	he didn't take the time to lie

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bang Bang (You Shot Me Down)" by Nancy Sinatra
> 
> "Major Character Death" warning applies to Sawada Iemitsu. I don't think he's a major character but I like to cover my bases.

He’d been in this cell for weeks, and not _once_ had his son come to see him. He’d been dosed regularly with a Flame suppressant, and fed three times a day, but apart from that he’d had zero contact with anyone since the day Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and a woman he didn’t know had hauled him into the cell.

His wife hadn’t visited him after she’d betrayed him by injecting him with the first dose of Flame suppressant, though the woman who’d held her so intimately _had_. She’d been the one to re-dose him every day, and she seemed to be taking far too much pleasure in it.

Iemitsu’s thoughts were interrupted by a low, quiet hissing noise, and the scent of something vaguely sweet tickled his nose. It took him far too long to realise what it was, and he staggered when he tried to get to his feet.

The world around him spun, blurred, and went dark as the sleeping gas took effect.

He came to in a hard wooden chair, wrists cuffed to the arms and ankles shackled to the floor. It took a moment for him to focus through his gas-induced headache, but when he did, he found that he was on what looked like a witness stand. In front of him stood his son, the supposed Sentinel, and Iemitsu frowned. Tsuna just stared back at him with no expression, though his eyes were burning orange with Sky Flames.

He tugged at his restraints, eyeing them and looking for flaws in the metal or construction. There were a few minor imperfections in the welded join between cuff and chain, and with a solid burst of Flame – or the right amount of twisting and pressure – he would be able to break that join.

Iemitsu still couldn’t access his own Flames, the suppressant still in effect, but he just needed a few minutes to speak to his son and he was sure he could convince him that whatever Tsuna thought he’d done was a misunderstanding. He opened his mouth as Tsuna turned away and walked towards a long table, only to choke when a hand clamped down on his throat. His eyes darted to the side, and he was startled to see that Nana – his sweet, innocent little Nana – was the one to whom the hand belonged. She released him when he shut his mouth, and took a step back. She then turned and walked away, following Tsuna over to the table, and she took the seat beside him at that table. The woman who’d been dosing Iemitsu each day was sitting on Nana’s other side, and the feral Cloud that Tsuna mistakenly called his Guide was seated on Tsuna’s other side. The feral Cloud looked a lot like the woman with Nana, and Iemitsu wondered if they were related.

“Sawada Iemitsu, you are here to receive judgement for the crimes committed against both mundanes and the Sentinel-Guide community,” Tsuna said, his voice ringing throughout the room, which was filled with a bunch of Namimori locals and a few people Iemitsu recognised from Italy – Trident Shamal, Lancia, Smokin’ Bomb, _Basil_ , and three… four… _six_ Arcobaleno.

What were Lal and Colonello and _Verde_ doing here? And why wasn’t Basil helping him out of this? Iemitsu had _raised him_ —

“This is not a trial; this is the passing down of your sentence. You have been deemed Intolerable by an Alpha Guide Prime, and so you are now unwelcome in Sentinel-Guide communities worldwide. Your chosen ‘occupation’ leaves you no legal succour anywhere. The Arcobaleno have declared you to be _persona non grata_ , and the mafia and triads both have no place for you. For your crimes against kin – the attempted Sealing of a Sky-Sentinel, the abuse of a latent Guide, the suborning of a latent Sky-Sentinel, and the conspiracy to commit murder of a Sky-Guide – you are welcome _nowhere_ on this planet.” Iemitsu frowned deeper and deeper as Tsuna spoke, and tried to interrupt.

“Tsuna—rk!” he broke off as a knife thudded into the wooden seat between his thighs, only an inch from his groin. He froze, tracking the trajectory, only to find that the knife had come from Nana’s hand.

“You will not interrupt,” she said coolly, her tone entirely unfamiliar to him. “You do not get to speak. The Alpha Primes are passing verdict, and you _will_ sit quietly and accept it. If you do one thing right in your miserable life, it will be this.”

“Na—” he broke off again as a snarl erupted from the woman who looked like his sweet, beloved wife, and clamped his mouth shut. She gave a sharp nod, and Tsuna started speaking again as she sat back in her seat.

“You have also been deemed a Threat to the Tribe, a Threat to the Pride, and a Threat to an Alpha Guide Prime,” Tsuna listed, the capital letters audible in his tone.

“As you are not a mundane, the punishment is harsh,” the Cloud beside Tsuna said coldly. His voice was like ice. “You are to be severed from your spirit guide and forever banished from the spirit plane. The harm you have done to your kin leaves only three options.” The Cloud stood and stalked around the table towards him, Tsuna eerily in step. “My Sentinel and his kin are far more lenient than I, and so the choice is being left to you.” He came to a halt in front of Iemitsu, and Tsuna reached forward to pull the knife out of the seat.

“Your first option is to be imprisoned for the rest of your natural life, constantly dosed with Flame suppressant drugs and kept in isolation,” Tsuna stated, standing by the Cloud’s side. “The second is to surrender to the death penalty. Your crimes are numerous and unforgivable, and what you have done to your own kin only worsens these crimes,” he added when Iemitsu attempted to protest. “The third option is to regain at least a speck of your honour by _seppuku_ ,” he finished, and Iemitsu swallowed thickly.

Tsuna was… Tsuna was _serious_. He truly meant what he was saying.

The truth of the matter was starting to sink in, and Iemitsu realised he had nothing left. Not unless…

What if Tsuna was being influenced and corrupted? The woman beside Nana was a Misty-Cloud, Iemitsu had felt it before his Flames had been suppressed, and Mammon was present too, so it was entirely possible that his sweet Nana and cute little Tuna-fishy had been influenced by Mists – right?

“You have five minutes to make your decision, for I will not tolerate your presence around my Guide, my kin, or my Pride for any longer than necessary,” Tsuna told him flatly, and then took a step back. The Cloud beside him kept pace the entire time.

Everyone in the room turned away from Iemitsu, turning their backs on him in a mockery of privacy, and he considered his options even as he worked at the flaws in the shackles where they joined the chain.

He could get out. He could surprise them by breaking the chain, and flee, and he’d go to ground and figure out where to go from there once the suppressant had worn off.

It was a perfect plan.

He still had a minute to make his choice – not that it was much of a choice – when the flawed weld gave way. He jerked to his feet, his sudden burst of movement causing the chains at his ankles to protest and then snap, and lunged for the door he could see to his left.

Sharp pain suddenly radiated from his throat, and he stumbled to a halt. He couldn’t drag any air into his lungs, and when he tried to speak, a warm liquid pooled in his mouth and spilled out, down his chin. He sank to the floor, mind racing as he tried to comprehend what was happening, hands coming up to his throat—

And encountering metal. There was metal lodged in his throat.

His world spun. Faded. Went black.

Tsuna watched impassively as the corpse of Sawada Iemitsu was collected by Miura Rei and her husband-Guide, Haruyoshi, for cremation. His arms remained folded over his chest as he observed it all, his Guide pressed up against his back with strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“You gave him the opportunity,” Nana said as she came to stand beside him, touching his elbow lightly. “He chose to be stupid once again.”

“I know,” Tsuna acknowledged. “I’m more annoyed that I ruined your good knife.” He shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips, as Nana giggled quietly. “He will trouble us no longer,” he murmured, and Nana smiled at him.

“You did well, Tsuna,” she assured him gently, and kissed his cheek before stepping back next to Kimiko once more. “Go spend some time with your Guide. We will handle the rest.” Tsuna nodded, and he and his Guide said quiet goodbyes to their closest circle before they headed back to their home, their Den.

Iemitsu would no longer be a problem.


End file.
